Firefighter Thomas
Firefighter Thomas is a new episode of Thomas and Friends' Adventures Chronicles. Summary Thomas the Tank Engine is inspired to become a firefighter. Can he accomplish this with the help of his friends? Plot Flynn inspires Thomas Thomas and Percy are rolling around the railway when they smell smoke. They see a fire and try to get people out when they hear sirens. Fiery Flynn appears with his fire fighting team and they put out the fire. People ask him what it is like being a fire fighter and he replies by saying it is a difficult job. Thomas asks how does he become a fire fighter and Flynn puts his hat on him and says he has much to learn and then leaves. Thomas then gets the idea off becoming a firefighter himself and announces his plan to his friends. Thomas joins the team At the Sodor Steamworks, Thomas is being painted red and yellow with blue stripes. He is given a fire hose, a ladder, and a siren. He is also given a rookie's badge. And fianlly he is given a firefighter's helmet with a visor on it. He then gets directions to the fire station, and goes there. He passes Gordon and James and tells them to wish him luck. They do and he puffs away. He arrives at the fire station and waits with the other rookies. Flynn comes out and tells them that if they cannot succeed in training, they will have to start from the beginning again. Firefighting Training Thomas sets his stuff in his new room for the night. The next morning, they are woken up by the sound of a horn. It's the wake up call for everyone to get up. Flynn unlocks the shed and everyone gets a shovel and a tortilla. Flynn tells them their first exercise is to dig as many holes as possible before the day is out, and it needs to be five ft. deep, and five ft. wide. Most of them are very good even Thomas. They then train in how to use their sirens and what to use their ladders for. They then learn what to do with their hoses when there is a fire. Suddenly, an emergency call comes in and Thomas and the rookies and the team are surprised to find that it only requires Flynn's attention. First Emergency Call Flynn lets everyone watch and learn from a master. He does his best but as he goes in to check for survivors, he gets trapped under two beams. The rookie's come to his rescue and the team look for survivors. Thomas checked upstairs and saw his best friend Percy, while Hiro rescued Terence. After the job was done, Flynn thanks Thomas and makes him an honourary junior firefighter first class. Karaoke Night That night, a karaoke consert is being held at Knapford Yard. The rookies and Thomas decide to sing Dig It to describe how much work they do. Percy and Victor sing it's the best day ever. Gordon sings Awesome As I Wanna Be. The Digi-Brothers(who are visiting Sodor) sing God's not dead(Like a lion). The Steam Team sing Shake Your Tail. Chanticleer sings Sun do Shine and the Grand Emperor of Eagles and his inner circle sing We Hate the Moon. The Villains dastardly Plot Diesel 10, the Grand Duke of Owls(who both hates Chanticleer and despises the Grand Emperor), and the Dazzlings plot their plan of revenge. As the Dazzlings begin vocalizing, Hunch comes in and tells them he saw some of the agents of Code Red, including their leader at the karaoke event. This shocks everyone, as Code Red works for the government. Diesel 10 gets an idea and tells the Dazzlings to turn the karaoke event into a Battle of the Bands with them. Trivia * Scenes * Category:Transformersprimfan Category:RedSilver01